


天生牙 10

by daxie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	天生牙 10

　　“我以为会听到区区一个半妖也妄想对你杀生丸指手画脚，类似这样的话，嗯？”

　　犬夜叉心满意足地用唇擦过大妖怪的膝盖骨，换来一两声下意识的喉音。杀生丸像是没听到他说话，看了一眼他放在自己身体上的手，胸腔明显地起伏着，模样似乎有些急躁。

　　明明是一样的情形，烦人的半妖却悠闲多了，不紧不慢凑近了去舔吻那条被抬起的长腿。湿热的触感随着半妖的动作从杀生丸的膝弯一路游走到腿根，他的动作很轻，即使是犬齿碰到大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，也小心的没有留下什么痕迹。这种小心翼翼的触碰反而让杀生丸感觉到一种难以言喻的酥痒，平时鲜少会碰到的部位原本就十分敏感，情欲当头时不消多有技巧的逗弄，就足以令自渎都很少的大妖显得有点狼狈了。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　“话多。”

　　自尊心强盛的大妖怪面对弟弟从来没有低头这个选项，当然那是情欲中的杀生丸没有注意到犬夜叉眼里闪烁的异彩，和他得到回答时因为兴奋变得有些躁动的两只尖耳朵。

　　犬夜叉圈住杀生丸的腰部，对方十分配合就着他的动作半坐上岸边。当温润的舌头碰上兄长胯间那两个囊袋时，他明显感觉到对方的震颤，但这还远远不够。半妖握住在他几番作弄下愈发硬挺的阳物，然后将舌尖抵在了顶端粉嫩的开缝处。随着犬夜叉在那敏感当口来回舔舐，被亵玩的性器顶端缓缓溢出透明的腺液。电流一样的酥麻感很快席卷了杀生丸，令他几乎无法坐稳身形。

　　不同于战斗时的老到，杀生丸对性事的表现格外生涩，此时只能弓起微微颤栗的身体，发出粗重的喘息。

　　直到阴茎被舔的又涨大了一些，坏心眼的半妖才得意的笑笑，将那东西彻底含进嘴里。习惯了夜晚凉意的身体骤然被炽热的口腔包裹，微妙刺激着大妖敏锐的感官。犬夜叉忍住身体排异带来的呕感，用舌头描绘着上面突起交错的脉络，伴随着几次进出和吞咽动作，他明显感到指腹轻抚下的囊袋一阵收缩，很快，淡腥味的稠液充斥了他的嗓子。

　　至少对犬夜叉来说，这副模样的杀生丸是他很难想象的——那位哪怕直面生死依旧岿然不动的大妖此时完全卸下了一贯的傲人姿态，常叫他望而生畏的凌厉眼神在高潮余韵中似乎游离出一种含情脉脉的意思。犬夜叉满足地欣赏自己的“杰作”，随后细心替兄长将周遭散布的浊液也舔了干净。沉浸在动情中的两人似乎都忘记了不久前还曾因彼此嫌弃大打出手的场面。

　　“我帮你。”半妖低伏的侍弄显然也极大的取悦了杀生丸，他捞起尚在泉水中的弟弟给予了一个还说不上野蛮的粗暴亲吻。

　　一番亲昵过后，犬夜叉伸手抚摸兄长身上因性爱后红晕愈发明显的部位，最后停留在杀生丸情欲褪去后仍然挺立的乳头，“不，你会更舒服的。”

　　说罢，那只没规矩揉捻着敏感部位的手毫无预警狠一使力，它的主人便收获了大妖怪脸上令人赏心悦目的皱眉。他俯身吻上那颗发硬乳粒，一手握住杀生丸的侧腰，一手沿腿根探向其后更加隐秘的部位。

　　当犬夜叉发现那处私穴并不如他想象中那样早已被浸润在一片濡湿当中时，差点给自己一个巴掌。

　　怎么就没反应过来。

　　陷入沉默的半妖在空气中无语凝噎了一秒，才轻啄了下兄长眉眼示意对方稍等，随后起身撸起泉边堆叠在一起的衣物，从中掏出了一个不起眼的小罐子——那是很寻常的外伤膏药。早在他和戈薇初识时候，她便经常从她们的世界带上一些来，方便治愈他战斗时受的伤。一起生活的那些年里戈薇也学会了用这个世界的草药熬制一些差不多的东西，每逢多事之秋都记得叮嘱他随身带上。

　　后来在那个女孩的迟暮之年，她教了半妖很多照顾自己的技能，这也是其中之一，并被半妖当做必须的习惯一直保留至今，哪怕事实上已经很少能遇到什么能真正伤害到他的东西了。哦，朔夜不算。

　　半妖感慨地笑笑，没有过多停留。

　　见到他回来带着的小罐，大妖状似漫不经心地一瞥，但不凑巧被犬夜叉发现了他眼底隐含着那么点刨根问底的意思。这个意外的发现让半妖莫名升起一种道不明的惊喜，他拉开杀生丸双腿，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭那片柔软的肌肤。

　　“别急。”

　　他两指合拢在杀生丸后穴边口处画圈，通过恰到好处的按压将指腹的膏体均匀置于其上，直到感觉大妖身体也随着这种舒缓有力的节奏逐渐放松下来，才又将手指涂满药膏准备下一步开拓。

　　第一次异物进入产生的不适感，起初还在杀生丸尚可忍受的范围，仅有一些身体不能习惯后面被撑开而做出微不足道的“反抗”。但当犬夜叉转动手指开始将微凉的药膏涂在里面的内壁上时，好像活物在体内爬行一样的触感才让杀生丸开始紧张了起来。尽管他脸上还是如常的平淡，但后面骤然紧绷的态势让人想不察觉都难。

　　“冷静，你咬太紧了…”犬夜叉用指尖轻拍了拍兄长臀侧，不但言辞毫无顾忌，连面上都显而易见的“幸灾乐祸”。要不是眼下进退两难的姿势，二人能为此打上一架约摸也不为过。

　　逞了一时口舌之快的犬夜叉在杀生丸渐冷的眼神中忽然收敛了神色，他局促地望向大妖，这才后知后觉有些懊恼。好在大妖眼神沉了许久后没有叫停他的意思，反倒将目光移往别处，然后死死绞住他手指的地方竟真的缓缓放开了一些，令犬夜叉几乎忍不住心里欢呼雀跃的冲动。他又送进一根手指，得寸进尺地低头吻兄长紧锁的眉心，扶着对方半靠在自己身上，掰开他的嘴捏住一侧的尖牙把玩起来。

　　被迫张开的口由于手指的存在不断分泌出唾液，不久便从半开的嘴角缓缓淌下，完全超过了通常意义上杀生丸充满洁癖的骄傲所能容忍的程度。半妖丝毫没能察觉兄长流露于表的羞赧，耿直地用手捻起对方嘴角的涎水，粘腻的液体在杀生丸的嘴角和他指间拉起一条细细的银丝。犬夜叉品尝了一下，又意犹未尽地砸吧着嘴将手指送进大妖口中，然后合乎情理享受了一记来自兄长忍无可忍的拳头糊脸。

　　对于杀生丸这种随时见面都能给他来上一下的行为，犬夜叉不可谓不熟悉，只不过在以为二人关系有质的飞跃甚至在做些恋人之间的情事时获得这样的待遇未免过于让人沮丧。但这股沮丧在他低头看到耳尖泛红的杀生丸沉着脸擦拭嘴角水渍时，很快也同他的理智一起烟消云散了。

　　犬夜叉本来也不是沉得住气的性格，若非考量着二人第一次的确需要十足的忍耐顺服杀生丸，也很难在情动之下长时间强忍着欲望取悦对方。随着理智之弦崩断，他只觉得心里压抑的欲火不断上窜越发高昂，顾不得先前的脑海里反复练习的步骤，两下抽出手指。那个习惯了有东西存在的地方在他离开身体时条件反射地收紧，他安慰似的抚过大妖会阴，将龟头抵在翕合的穴口处，

　　“等等还得再放松点，杀生丸。”

 

　　事实证明急躁的半妖还是低估了那个并非为欢爱而存在的部位能容忍的程度，尽管杀生丸已经尽力配合，初入幽径其内里的干涩和紧致还是让两人都吃了些苦头。身体被撕裂的痛感让杀生丸眉头紧皱，如果仔细看会发现连他周边的地面上也留下了几道不起眼的抓痕。但好在大妖强到近乎变态的忍耐力犬夜叉还是多少了解，至少没有对方会知难而退的后顾之忧。

　　他俯身舔吻杀生丸的薄唇，掐住赤纹缠绕的腰身，引导对方扭动身躯，寻找那个能让人欲仙欲死的去处。终于在硬物掠过某处时大妖蓦地鼻息不稳，与他唇舌交缠的口中下意识溢出一两声甜腻的低吟。杀生丸不可思议地睁大眼睛，正好对上犬夜叉仿佛要冒出火光的兴奋瞳孔。

　　“从来不知道你还会发出这种声音。”他故意压低自己的声线，和杀生丸方才不同于平日的声音形成鲜明的对比。

　　半妖说着，恶劣地挺动着身体在那处敏感位置来回碾磨，又覆身压上杀生丸的胸膛，婴儿喝奶似的咬着乳头吸允起来。湿热舌头绕着那一圈浅浅的乳晕打转，犬牙的齿尖偶尔骚刮到中心的孔眼，配合着下面的顶弄，丝丝缕缕蔓延而上的细密快感折磨的杀生丸双腿止不住轻颤，胯间疲软的性器在几番刺激下再次有了抬头的意思，只消犬夜叉稍加逗弄，便逐渐昂扬析出晶莹的体液，滴滴答答浸得他下腹一片黏滑。

　　犬夜叉骤然加重了撞击的力道，粗暴地在湿热的甬道里顶撞，突如其来的强烈快感湮灭了杀生丸控制自我的意识，越发充血贲长的阳物无法却因为激起整个下半身剧烈快感的刺激得到解脱，随着半妖的律动的节奏孤立无援地在两人身体间微微晃动。

　　杀生丸轻轻喘息着，等犬夜叉逐渐缓了动作才伸手去抚慰顶在腹间的性器，却在临门一脚时被半妖捏住了阴茎。

　　“我们一起。”他亲吻大妖的耳畔，指尖在还挂着几滴清液的马眼处轻抚两下，语气里是和他本人毫不相称的温和。

　　“放手。”杀生丸对他的提议并不买账，敏感的身体还能感受到停留在体内的东西在重点边缘磨蹭产生的绵长快感，但在感受到更加剧烈的兴奋后这种不上不下快感变得更加令大妖焦躁。

　　但半妖显然不是个会乖乖听话的晚辈。见犬夜叉没有退让的意思，杀生丸捏住他把控自己的手腕，碧绿的毒从指尖渗出，很快在半妖的手腕腐蚀出一道青黑的抓痕。剧痛让犬夜叉闷哼一声，掐住杀生丸腰间的手不自觉深陷，刺进了腰窝。他突然发力对着方才折腾过的地方更加用力顶撞几次，满意地看着钳制他腕部的毒爪因为主人在快感的夹击下颤抖着放松力道，用尖利指甲在对方乳头上划下一道血痕。

　　“……哈啊……放、开。”

　　“你后面刚才吸了我一下，其实你很怕疼。”他伏在已经没力气对他说出完整的话的大妖颈间，用牙齿轻轻撕扯对方圆滑的耳垂。

　　“比如这样，”说着犬夜叉抚上刚才二人对峙中为其留下的伤口，雪上加霜作弄几下。杀生丸没因此流露出任何痛苦的神色，但湿热内壁却立即死绞住半妖的男根，令他爽得倒抽口气。

　　他恶作剧似的戏弄并没有激起杀生丸的愤怒，事实上这个总是游刃有余的大妖怪此时已经彻底沦陷在情欲中，除了颤抖和喘息无法再对他作出半点回答。这于半妖而言无疑是末日般的诱惑。他喉结鼓动，舔了舔干燥的唇舌，抬高兄长紧实的臀部大力抽送起来。

　　半妖狂乱地在狭窄的甬道中横冲直撞，灭顶的快感犹如浪潮般层层而至，将杀生丸卷入一片前所未有的虚无。最后犬夜叉握着手里的性器一番套弄后，随着乳白色稠液有力喷射而出，感到包裹着自己的后穴一阵快速剧烈的收缩，与兄长一起迎来了巅峰的极乐。

　　月光淡淡洒在静谧的泉边，将情欲初去的二人笼进一层暧昧的冷色。犬夜叉捞起半躺的兄长，白净的躯体在持续的操弄下被造作得汗液涔涔，在淡薄的月色下晶莹点缀在大妖周身。杀生丸就着半妖的摆布无力地趴在他身上，从未体验过的高潮令他浑身肌肉现在还仍在微微战栗。犬夜叉捧起大妖的脑袋端详那双蒙在水汽中的金眸，对方也看着他，但眼神没有对焦，似乎看向了他瞳孔更深处的什么。也不知怎地，他忽然想起曾经很多次，他口出狂言要看看这个自负的大妖痛哭流涕的模样。也不知这能不能算作一语成谶，他亲吻着大妖在激烈情事的过度刺激中眼角隐约留下的水痕，灼湿的热气随着杀生丸的喘息喷洒在犬夜叉面颊，让他心里一阵说不出的抓挠。

　　“清洗干净吧。”

　　他拥起杀生丸重新下到水中，帮大妖理顺在性爱中散乱的发缕，虔诚地将唇贴上所爱之人的鬓角。

　　…

　　

　　


End file.
